wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Off! (album)
Taking Off! is a Wiggles album released on February 1, 2013. It nominated the 2013 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Song List # Introduction - 0:13 # Do the Propeller! - 1:54 # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (song) (American Version Only) - 0:33 # Introduction - 1:05 # Peanut Butter - 2:04 # Introduction - 0:06 # Beep! Beep! Buckle Up! - 1:45 # Introduction - 0:33 # Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair) - 1:54 # Introduction - 0:23 # Simon Says - 1:06 # Introduction - 0:15 # I've Got My Glasses On! - 2:39 # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around - 1:35 # Simon's Cold Water Blues - 1:23 # Baby Keep Smiling - 3:33 # Little Bunny Foo Foo - 4:03 # Introduction - 0:59 # Dorothy's Dance Party - 2:12 # Introduction - 0:04 # Everybody's Here - 1:18 # Introduction - 0:06 # Who Got Da Bones? - 1:14 # Introduction - 1:03 # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:26 # Introduction - 0:23 # Dancing on the High Seas - 2:15 # Introduction - 0:10 # The Shimmie Shake! - 1:22 # Introduction - 0:22 # Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere) - 2:24 # Introduction - 0:06 # Dance to Your Daddy - 1:18 # Introduction - 0:05 # Get Ready To Wiggle - 2:05 # Introduction - 0:11 # Alouette/Mimi's Dance - 1:55 Personnel * The Wiggles are Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Musicians * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field, Murray Cook, Alex Keller * Keyboard/Xylophone: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy * Cello: Alex Keller * Drums: Mark Marriott, Anthony Field, Steve Pace * Graphic Design: Georgia Kemmis * Stills Photographers: Jeff Fatt, Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Lauren Hannaford, Nick Hutchinson, Caterina Mete Digital * Everywhere: January 31, 2013 CD * Australia: February 3, 2013 * America: May 7, 2013 Trivia * Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, and Lachlan Gillespie debut in this album as the current Wiggles. * A Behind the Scenes clip shows The Wiggles recording their song Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) while another shows Simon, Emma, and Lachy recording their vocals on Get Ready To Wiggle. * The songs Do the Propeller! (at the time just called "Propeller") and Everybody's Here had early demo versions appear on the DVD for Celebration! * The booklet shows a photo of the Current Wiggles singing Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car on stage, but that song is not on the album or the video. Other songs such as Okiaan AKA Skokiaan, I Stamp, and Roll the Acrobats, which had music videos shot at the same time as the Taking Off! video may have also been cut from the album. The point is the Current Wiggles originally recorded 22 songs in mid-May 2012. * Sam Moran's traditional arrangement credit on Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around remains from Pop Go The Wiggles!. This is the only song Sam has been credited on in any current generation album or video (not counting the 2014 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles). * This album uses Taiwanese instrumental track of Dorothy's Dance Party (with added sitar), and the 1998 Version of Get Ready To Wiggle. Rock-a-Bye Your Bear uses backing vocals and some instruments from the 1997 version, with newly added instrumentation. * Both Do the Propeller! and I've Got My Glasses On share similarities with The Cockroaches' song Lucy Don't Matter, and one or both may have intentionally been adapted from it. * Baby Keep Smiling is the only song that doesn't appear on the Taking Off! DVD. * Do the Propeller! and Simon Says were previously sung in the Christmas Celebration Tour!. * The introductions had no writers credited. Gallery Album TakingOff!(Album).jpg|Front cover File:TakingOff!-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover WP_20151030_010.jpg|Disc WP_20151030_011.jpg|Booklet THE-WIGGLES-TAKING-OFF-Off-KIDS-_57.jpg|Back cover without Universal logo 7191YBqx3cL._SL1020_.jpg|2013 US Cover (Razor & Tie) 81WXtWWpYEL._SL1238_.jpg|Back cover 20170818_212102.jpg|Disc IMG_3818.jpg|Inlay IMG_4854.JPG|2016 US Cover (MGM) aec.abca3728005.2_1.jpg|MGM Back Cover IMG_4856.JPG|Disc IMG_4855.JPG|Inlay File:TakingOff!CD.jpg Behind the Scenes Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-Recording.jpg|"Emma's Song" TheWigglesandMurrayCook.jpg|The Wiggles and Murray ShellyLee.jpg|Shelly Lee GetReadyToWiggle-2013Recording.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" JeffFattin2013.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyFieldin2013.jpg|Anthony playing the drums in Hot Potato Studios LachyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Lachy in Hot Potato Studios SimonPryceandLachyGillespieinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Simon and Lachy JohnFieldin2013.jpg|John Field playing Maton guitar in Hot Potato Studios Anthony,JohnandJeffin2013.jpg|Anthony, John and Jeff in Hot Potato Studios BlathnaidConroyMurphyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Blathnaid playing Maton acoustic guitar EmmainHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Emma on the electric drums Promotional Images File:DothePropeller!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" File:TootToot!.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:SimonSays-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" File:TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround2013Promo.png|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" File:Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" File:LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere)" File:Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture10.jpg|"Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" Album Booklet File:TakingOff!albumbooklet1.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet2.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet3.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet4.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet5.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet6.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet7.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet8.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet9.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet10.png File:TakingOff!albumbooklet11.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:Galleries Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes